In this year, we have extended our whole genome association analysis of stroke. The initial phase of this work was published in 2007 and the genotypes from this effort deposited in the NIH central genome wide association database dbGAP. We have now expanded this work to include genome wide genotyping of greater than 1500 ischemic stroke samples and 1000 controls at a density of approximately 555,000 genotypes per individual. The analysis of the simple disease association is ongoing within the Laboratory of Neurogenetics and we envisage that during the next year we will complete this genome wide association study. With our colleagues at the Mayo clinic we are also using the genome wide SNP data generated in this project to perform genome wide association of results from brain imaging data. We are currently involved in follow up resequencing of positively associated loci from stage Ia of the genome wide association analysis in larger case control cohorts.